Love Me Always
by whitemokona234
Summary: crappy title, but whatever. Yuuko, Fai, Kurogane, Doumeki, and Watanuki had been invited to Touya's place for a dinner and to stay the night... crappy summary too, but i dont care


Clearly, there is not enough love in this category! So I'm going to contribute to the lack of love!

A TouyaxYukito fic. Rated M for explicit sex. There is also some DouWata and KuroFai in this, but it's not as bad as the TouyaxYukito parts. Enjoy!

Love Me Always

"Yukito, do you see them yet?" the prince asked his bookworm.

"No, Touya. I don't see them, yet." Yukito said irritably. Touya had been asking him that every 5 seconds for the past hour. It was starting to get on his nerves. Touya was ready to ask again, but then Yukito gasped. "I see them sir! They're here!" he said excitedly.

Doumeki, Watanuki, Kurogane, Fai, and Yuuko were walking toward the huge palace that Yukito, Touya and Sakura lived in. they, along with Syaoran, were invited to a dinner with them as a thank you for helping Sakura regain her memories. Doumeki had nothing to do with it, but he was Watanuki's boyfriend and they said it was alright if he came with him. Syaoran met them at the castle doors.

"My friends, this dinner is a thank you for helping my little sis regain her wonderful memories. And you did it all, knowing how dangerous it would be. For that, I thank you graciously. Now let us eat." Touya announced. Then he sat and everyone ate their food, conversing all the while.

Fai, Watanuki, and Yukito talked about their boyfriends and the ups and downs in their relationships. Doumeki, Kurogane and Touya talked about how things have been since the last time they met. Yuuko talked to Syaoran and Sakura about Maru, Moro, and the Mokonas and how they were doing. Then, the uke trio stood and turned to leave. And just as they were about to go out the door, Watanuki turned and said, "Thank you for that wonderful meal. We'll be back shortly. Excuse us."

When Watanuki caught up with Fai and Yukito, they were in a huge library. "Wow, it's _so _big." he said.

"Yeah, it is." Yukito said.

"Okay, what did you want to talk about Yukito?" Fai asked.

"Well, you guys are staying over for the night and leaving tomorrow, right?"

"Yeah." Watanuki answered.

"Well, since we had a little more time to talk than the last time, I want the juicy details of your relationships. And don't worry, I'll tell mine too." Yukito said, beaming.

"Umm…" Watanuki said, blushing.

"Sure we'll tell you, Yukito!" Fai said. Watanuki gasped and waved his arms frantically.

"Why?! That's really embarrassing!!" he yelled.

"Because, Yukito said he'd share his dirty secrets too. So it's fair!" Fai said, smiling as if the question was about what color the sky was.

Watanuki sighed in defeat and sat in a chair. "Okay. But I stop when I think it gets too weird, got it?"

"Considering how you're blushing that hard, it probably will stop really early into the story." Yukito said, smiling softly at him. Watanuki's blush got even darker and he started to wave his arms frantically again.

"Nuh-uh!! It's… I-it's just really embarrassing to t-talk about!!" he sputtered.

"Okay, who's going first?" Fai asked. And then, for the next hour, they talked about the hot, angry, loving, freaky, and immensely pleasurable sex they've been having since they started dating their boyfriends. Watanuki got so caught up in it, he had forgotten what he said about keeping the really good parts to himself. But they weren't complaining.

"You guys… we're really lucky to have our boyfriends, aren't we?" Yukito asked.

"You know it." Fai said.

"They know exactly how to make us feel really, _really_ goood…" Watanuki said, hugging himself. Then he burst into a fit of giggles, Fai and Yukito following soon after.

Now around the middle of their conversation, Doumeki, Kurogane and Touya had started listening in on them. They were shocked that they had been talking about that certain genre in life for the last half hour, but it turned them on that they loved it _sooo_ much to have been talking about it for so long. And tonight, they would get more of it.

After another 20 minutes of them talking about something other than sex, they left the room to go to their rooms.

Fai went to his room, a huge bedroom on the South corridor where he asked he be placed. Just in case… He got in his room and started to undress to get in his night clothes. Just as he was putting his arm in his sleeves, Kurogane forced him against the wall and kissed him passionately. When Fai recovered from the shock, Kurogane had let go and was placing kisses on his neck.

Kurogane had apparently been hiding in their temporary bathroom for Fai to come in. He was wearing nothing but his boxers, unlike Fai, who was naked. Even though he really, _really_ wanted to, he knew it was very wrong to do so.

"K-Kuro… n-not here… p-please… w-wait u-until we… get home…" he moaned between pants.

"I'm sorry, Fai… But that's too long… for me to wait… We're doin' it now…" Kurogane said between kisses. Fai could sense the amount of lust in Kurogane's voice. He knew he was unstoppable. So he gave up and moaned as Kurogane kissed him everywhere and made love to him. Good thing their room was far away from Touya and the other's rooms. Just as he planned.

Watanuki got to his room really quickly, considering how it was a few doors away from the library they were in. He walked in and saw that Doumeki had already changed into his bed clothes, which was nothing. Doumeki always slept in the buff. 'It's comfortable' was his reason. That's exactly how they started out. Watanuki had slept over and had gotten very aroused by the sight. He still does.

"Hey, Doumeki…" he said, seductively. "You plannin' on sleepin' tonight?"

"Not if you're not, Watanuki…" he said. Watanuki strode over to Doumeki, slowly unbuttoning his shirt. As he removed the shirt, he climbed on top of Doumeki and kissed him softly. As quickly as they came, his lips left. Doumeki smirked and pulled him back so that his pants were rubbing against his groin and their noses were touching. "Is that all I get?" he asked coyly.

"Not on your life." Watanuki said, kissing him more passionately and longer than the first time. Doumeki stuck his tongue into Watanuki's mouth, knowing Watanuki wouldn't mind. Watanuki pressed his body closer against Doumeki's. Their arousals rubbed against each other, clothing against skin. Doumeki groaned slightly, but Watanuki let out a shameless moan.

He felt Doumeki's fingers curling inside his boxers and pulling them and his pants off. He took one of Doumeki's fingers and sucked on it, taking in two more after some time. Then Doumeki stretched Watanuki and they had their fun quietly as to not disturb anyone.

Yukito had been walking around, making sure that everyone had been safe in their rooms before going to bed himself. Just as he had finished his rounds, warm hands wrapped around his waist and pulled him into an embrace. He smiled and closed his eyes, leaning into the body behind him. "Hey, Touya…" he said, giggling a little.

"Yukito, you done yet?" he asked hurriedly. Yukito's smile got a little bigger as he replied yes. "Good." Then Yukito was lifted from the ground by Touya's strong hands, taking him to his bedroom. He pushed Yukito on the bed and kissed him deeply.

"Touya… mmm, yes!" he moaned as Touya sucked his neck. All the while, his hands had been unbuttoning Yukito's jacket, tossing it off to the side. The raven kissed Yukito once more, crawling on top of him and removing his pants. Yukito took the bottom of Touya shirt and slowly pulled up, letting Touya know he wanted it off. Touya reluctantly pulled away and let Yukito pull his shirt off. Then he kissed him again. Teasing his nipples with his thumbs.

Yukito let out a girly moan and began to take off Touya's pants. After he had gotten them far enough down, he put his hands on the back off Touya's neck, using his legs to kick off Touya's pants. Being left in nothing but his dress shirt and boxers, he rubbed his groin against Touya's, hoping the friction would make Touya remove his clothes faster. And it worked. Touya unbuttoned Yukito's shirt as fast as he could and threw it in the same dark corner as his jacket. Now all that was left was his boxers, which were gone in a heartbeat.

"Ahh… Touya…" Yukito moaned. Apparently, Touya was planning on skipping the foreplay. He squeezed some lube on his fingers and slowly (to him agonizingly slowly) stretched him out. He pushed in another two fingers, scissoring them and pushing them deeper inside to find the spot that would make Yukito see stars. Yukito's face was as red as a tomato as Touya's fingers probed him further. "T-Touya…" he moaned as he thrusted back against his fingers. "Ahh!!" Yukito moaned. As a result of his impatience, he had forced Touya's fingers against his bundle of nerves in a way that was both painful and arousing.

Touya smirked and kissed his lover's ear. He removed his fingers and positioned himself at Yukito's entrance. "Yukito…" he whispered.

"Y… yes?" Yukito panted.

"I love you." he said. Then, he pushed in slowly. Yukito moaned quietly, trying not to disturb anyone. But it was harder than he expected (*giggles* dirty joke). Shortly after, he nodded his head, signaling that he could keep going. Even though they had done it many times before, Touya still treated Yukito with great delicacy whilst they made love. He started out slowly, even though he desperately wanted to go faster, watching for any sign that _Yukito _wanted him to go faster.

Yukito was doing a pretty good job in keeping himself quiet. But all at once it got unbearable. So he moaned out rather loudly, "Touya! F-faster…!" Touya smirked again and pushed himself in and pulled himself out, gaining speed little by little. Soon, both he and Yukito were panting and muttering profanities. Touya shifted a little and thrusted back in, hitting Yukito's prostate again. He moaned out loudly once more and arched his back off the bed. "T-Touya!! Anh!!"

Touya grunted in reply and thrusted in same angle repeatedly. Yukito's moans got louder and louder until…

"TOUYA!! AHH!!" he shouted as he came all over the both of them.

Touya groaned a low "Yukito!" before coming inside of his pale haired lover. He pulled out of him and collapsed on the bed beside him. "Yukito… I love you so much…" he said, his words slurring together.

"Hmm… I love you too…" he hummed as a reply. Then they both drifted off to sleep.

**END**

Did I do good? Tell me!! Please review. But this technically isn't the ending…

This is…

Yuuko smirked as Sakura covered her nosebleed and Syaoran blushed unmercifully. "See?! I told you the best things happen late at night!!"

"Do you really think that they were doing… _that_?" Sakura asked.

"Of course!! It couldn't be anything else. And the best part, they'll never know that we know so we can laugh about it behind their backs!" Yuuko giggled. Then she sauntered over to her bed and laid down to sleep.

Sakura and Syaoran walked over to their beds and they went to sleep too. But something that even they wouldn't know, Yuuko had known from the beginning this would happen. So for her own entertainment, she had purposefully installed hidden cameras in their rooms. As she slept, she smiled blissfully.

Review!! XD


End file.
